Thomas and the Lighthouse
Thomas and the Lighthouse is the ninth (eleventh in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot The engines are busy preparing things for the harvest festival and the fireworks party. At Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas a more important job: delivering a new light bulb to the lighthouse so the ships at sea could make home safe and that warns Thomas to go slow as the light bulb will brake easily. As Thomas heads to the warehouse to collect the bulb, he daydreams of the party and became excited. Thomas carefully sets off with the bulb at first and slowed down at every bend and every junction. Thomas stopped at a signal where Emily was waiting, who was pulling the merry-go-round. Thomas knows that the lighthouse was far away and that he will miss the fireworks party, so Thomas went a little fast. When he meet James taking on water with vans of fireworks, he increased his speed a little more. But when he saw Henry pulling swings and a seesaw, Toby pulling the clown costumes and Percy pulling coaches full of children in costumes, Thomas became more excited and speeds up even more. But up ahead, Harvey was replacing some tracks and a barrier was put up to warn the engines, but Thomas could not slow down for the barrier in time and smashes the bulb. Thomas raced back to the warehouse to collect another light bulb knowing he will miss the fireworks party. When Thomas stops at a signal, Edward told him that he is going to collect the Chinese Dragon for the party, but Thomas was more focused on getting the new light bulb for the lighthouse. Thomas collects the light bulb and headed towards the lighthouse not thinking about the fireworks party on the way when he passed Toby with the choir and Edward with the Chinese Dragon. Thomas arrived at the lighthouse and headed back to Tidmouth Sheds knowing that he missed the fair's fireworks display when it got dark , but he sees something even better: the lighthouse light flashing. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman (not named) * Percy (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Kuffy the Clown (cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Locations * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite Trivia * Cyril the fogman is the lighthouse keeper. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season. * This episode marks The Chinese Dragon's last appearance to date. * This episode marks Cyril's last speaking role to date. * This is the second episode where all the engines' given jobs are mentioned, or at least the Steam Team's jobs in this case. Here is the list of them: ** Thomas - Pulling the lighthouse's new bulb ** Edward - Pulling The Chinese Dragon ** Henry - Pulling the swings and see-saw ** Gordon - Taking the clowns and people to the fair (Supposed) ** James - Pulling the fireworks vans ** Percy - Taking the costumed children to the fair ** Toby - Pulling the coconut vans and taking the choir to the fair ** Emily - Pulling the merry-go-round Goofs * When Thomas was racing to get a new lightbulb, the new one can be seen already on his flatbed. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Lighthouse * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Lighthouse! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Thomas and the Lighthouse - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes